kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:THEFOREVERMAN/Rurouni Kenshin: The Real Order
Hello, I just recently finished all of Rurouni Kenshin and I wanted to share with everyone some facts and order to watch everything in. I'm a big fan because I watched Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal and Kenshin reminded me of me! So please enjoy my writing. And there may be typos, but if there is a incorrect comment, please tell me here or email me at chakanipad@gmail.com. Starts Off With A Movie? So the entire series starts off with a movie, Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal. This starts off with a boy named Himura Shinta. He has no family (except a brother in law) and is now a lonely boy training in kendo (Way of the sword). A man becomes his master, Hiko Seijūrō XIII. H has him train in the Later on he meets a girl named Tomoe. He then has to run away with her because of the enemy drawing too near. They than live on a mountain and her plan originally was to kill him for the death of her fiancé while he was on a job. You will know why he becomes Samurai X. Straight To Anime Now to the whole series! He now is a wanderer and finds a girl to stay with, Kamiya Kauru who has a dojo. He ends up with her for about 6 months in a total of 95 episodes. They end up with some main characters for a group and they beat up bad guys for 95 episodes. Remember that about episode ~40 you should refer to the next heading/section below. And notice, Kaoru and Kenshin never kiss?! Really? A Remake? Right about episode ~50 there is a movie called Rurouni Kenshin: New Kyoto Arc. This is the same story line as the anime so you don't have to bother watching it. All they did was take a hour and a half worth of anime and made it into 40 minutes of a movie. This Is... the End? Welcome to the finale and great, yet sad, death of Kenshin. I watched this before the anime and confused me to the point I got dizzy, literally. The movie mostly goes through the story of the anime, stopping at some meaningful points, but nothing serious. About half way through, it takes about 15 minutes to explain the story of Tomoe and Kenshin. Kaoru is captured by Tomoe's brother and Kenshin is forced to find Kaoru and save her. After all that, Kenshin goes off far away to fight in the first Sino-Japanese war. After that, Sanosuke finds Kenshin on a shore and he is losing his memories and is in much pain from his disease (the red skin areas on his body). Right about here is where Yahiko arrives to see Kenji (Kenshin's son) and teaches him about his father. Kenji is staying with Kenshin's master, then heads off to see his mother. Sanosuke helps Kenshin by putting him on a boat to go back to Kaoru in Tokyo. Kenshin limps all the way back to the dojo to see Kaoru and he dies in her arms, his scar fading to signify death. I always hated this part, it's the saddest story, ever. Kenji now has the sakabatō (Kenshin's reversed-blade sword) and gains a to-be wife apparently at the end. You know what just hit me? The only successor to the Kamiya Kasshin and the Hiten Mitsurugi styles is little Yahiko. And possibly Kenji because of the time he spent with the master, but he said "The Hiten Mitsurugi style is going to die with me." So I guess he didn't teach Kenji that style, instead just taught him Kendo (Way of the sword) and all Kenji wanted was to know his fathers strength. THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 18:12, February 7, 2014 (UTC) THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 18:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts